Let the Boys Play
by SexyBitch77
Summary: Draco catches Harry out of bed after curfew. More stuff too. HPDM. Boy on boy. Kinda fun.
1. Let the Games Begin

Let the Boys Play

Draco was patrolling the corridors for what seemed like hours. What was the point in being made prefect if he had to miss out on his much needed sleep at night? He had almost fallen asleep in class again but luckily Potty and the Weasel's cauldron had exploded just in time to stop his head from dropping onto the desk. Yawning loudly he decided he would leave the rest of the patrolling to the two other prefects on duty tonight and head back to his dorms early. He had just started walking back to the Slytherin common room when he heard footsteps approaching. He wheeled around to see a few ghosts floating past behind him. He lowered his wand, sighed, and continued walking back before it clicked in his brain. Ghosts and footsteps?! Unless these ghosts some how had some special feature about them that made them able to tap their transparent shoes on the floor, there was someone standing right behind Draco. They couldn't have moved because the footsteps had stopped as soon as the ghosts had reached the stone wall (which they had easily walked through). Another fact that hit Draco was that he could not see the stranger. There were two possibilities of who the person could be. It could either be a teacher using a disillusionment charm but he immediately ruled that out because they would not need to do that. It not like the teachers had a curfew or anything. That left the second possibility and as Draco decided that it probably was that, he lifted his wand, turned around and used a spell that sent a big gust of wind to where he thought the person would be standing. He was lucky. The silvery blanket fell onto the cold, stone floor, revealing when it did a smaller boy with messily styled black hair and dangerously fiery green eyes. Draco smirked at him. This night had just turned into one of the best nights he had spent patrolling. This was worth missing five hours of sleep every day for the past week. Draco's smirk grew, if it was possible, even wider.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He could have been caught by several teachers and at least two other prefects but no. As fate would have it he had to be caught by the one person he loathed the most in the world (well, except maybe Snape). Draco Malfoy stood in front of him looking like he had just won the jackpot. Could Harry's situation get any worse? He couldn't even move to reach his wand or Malfoy would hex his balls off. He stood there glaring at Malfoy with so much hatred it consumed his whole body. He noticed something was off with Malfoy's appearance but it was not until his eyes travelled lower down that he noticed why…­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Draco was so ecstatic that he hadn't realized that his enemy's eyes were no longer glaring at him but widening in shock. He looked at the smaller boy with interest. Harry had put on a little weight thought he still looked skinny but in a cute way, no longer malnourished. He, for some reasons unknown to Draco, was not wearing his uniform under his robes or even pyjamas but tight black jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. He looked really good though Draco would never admit it to anyone but himself. The shirt was quite snug and Draco started to enviously look at it. He lifted his head up finally to look up at the boys face. It was wide with shock. He looked simply adorable. Draco's heart swelled up, he just couldn't help it. It should be illegal to be that edible he thought until he saw that Harry was looking shocked because of _HIM_. He looked at Harry. Then he looked down to what Harry was looking at. He smirked for a moment before adopting an attitude of disdain. He raised his eyebrows at Harry who finally looked up. Harry blushed pink which, Draco noticed, was a very appealing on him just like his delectable rosy lips…Draco snapped out of it to focus on Harry.

"Potter" he said amusedly. Harry looked up at him.

"It's just my wand" he snickered at he pulled a wooden stick from under his robes that had swung onto it when he had wheeled around to reveal Harry from under his cloak. Harry looked up at Draco blushing even harder. Then he seemed to come to his senses. He grabbed his cloak and fled. Draco watched him go though really admiring how his jeans made his ass look so tight. Well thought Draco looks like I won this round and as he thought that he laughed. It echoed around the walls so that Harry, a few floor above, could also hear it. He was going to get Malfoy he vowed and it was going to be good!


	2. Play Time isn't Over

A week later, Malfoy was becoming impossible. He would tail Harry every chance he could and drop surreptitious hints about what had happened. Ron and Hermione would not stop pestering him about what Malfoy was talking about no matter how much he told him he didn't know. Malfoy was starting to make everyday and every lesson a living hell of embarrassment for Harry. The worst one so far had been in Potions (obviously)…

_Flashback_

_Harry was spacing out as usual in potions as Snape was blabbering about something or the other. Harry shifted his eyes from the black board to gaze at Malfoy. Harry was so irritated and embarrassed about the run in with Malfoy that night he hadn't realized t__hat Malfoy had turned around and was looking right at him. Snape waved his hand to indicate that they could start making the potion. Harry quickly turned around to look at Ron, who hadn't been listening either, shrugged helplessly. Malfoy got up and walked to Harry who gulped audibly._

"_We are supposed to work in pairs Potter," drawled Malfoy loudly so more than a few people turned around "for heaven sakes! If you paid half as much attention to potions as you paid to my wand you might actually find that you like it half as much as you like my wand."_

_Everyone was looking confused at Malfoy's statement, especially Ron and Hermione. They turned around to look at Harry only to find an empty chair. Draco smirked while heading to Professor Snape's desk to tell him that, unfortunately, his partner had fled the room…_

_End flashback_

Harry had just finished his detention with Snape because of that incident and was making his way up to Gryffindor tower for a good nights sleep when who did he run into but the very last person he wanted to see in a million years. Malfoy was grinning at him in such a sexy way that Harry didn't know if he should kiss him or punch him. If he didn't look so hunky in his school uniform with his shirt un-tucked and his tie loosened around his neck. He could almost see that milky white chest and stomach muscles to die fo… Harry snapped out of it. He decided to just walk past him but was blocked by Malfoy.

"Hey there Potter" chuckled Malfoy "so how was detention?"

"Shut it Malfoy" snarled Harry.

He once again tried to walk past Malfoy but again was denied.

"What do you want Draco?" sighed Harry. He really had had about enough of this stupid fighting and teasing. He was really tired because of that detention and he really wanted to go to bed. Malfoy looked dumbstruck. Had Potter just called him what he think he called him? Harry took his silence to mean that he didn't really want anything and started to walk past him again but was once _again _denied. Not that Malfoy had meant to do it. His feet just seemed to have moved automatically, his brain still not fully registering what Harry had called him. But it did eventually register.

"You called me Draco" he sneered though not a maliciously as he had hoped. Harry noticed that Malfoy had a pink tinge on his cheeks. Malfoy was blushing. Why? It wasn't that hot inside the castle and he hadn't been blushing a few minutes before. In fact, he had started blushing when Harry had used his first name…Then something clicked in Harry's head. He grinned. Oh pay back was going to sweet!

"Is something wrong _Draco_?"

Malfoy jumped at the use of his first name again. Deciding it was childish to be embarrassed about Harry bloody Potter using his first name he drew out his wand and pointed it a few inches from Harry's face. He smirked when he saw surprise flash across Harry's face. It was too bad that he didn't catch the other emotion that flashed through his eyes just a moment afterwards.

"This is just so you don't get mixed up again Potter" he laughed "aren't I nice? Unless I destroyed any fantasies of yo-"

Draco stopped mid sentence as he saw what Harry was doing. A look of pure lust had taken over his innocent features and Draco felt something near his stomach twitch. This wasn't good. Harry took a step forward so his face was almost directly in front of Draco's drawn wand. Harry looked from Draco to his wand. God his eyes were so beautiful when they were like that. Draco felt blood rushing into his face as he became more and more flustered the deeper he looked into those gorgeous green eyes. The Harry did something Draco would remember every night in bed for at least a fortnight. He tilted his head up so that his lips were almost touching Draco's wand, his cute pink tongue was poking out, and it was so close, just a few more millimeters. Draco ran for it, his had covering his nose, now streaming with blood. He had never in his life seen anything that erotic, never ever. As soon as Draco was gone Harry hummed to himself and continued to climb his way back to Gryffindor tower. Oh yes he thought revenge was sweet!


	3. Ron is a Bad Team Mate

Draco hated Harry. No no, he hated POTTER. Yes that was much better. He hated everything about that Mr. No-Longer-Baggy--But-Tight-Clothes-To-Show-Off-My-Super-Nice-Ass. He was a jerk through and through, tempting him like that and just ignoring him after. True it had been him who ran but that did not give Harry the right to just _conveniently_ forget that Draco existed. Everyday Draco would attempt to talk to Harry who would immediately turn around and run in the opposite direction. He didn't look at Draco once in class, even when they were potion partners. It hurt Draco. It genuinely hurt. That's why now Draco hated Potter. But even to him it didn't sound real anymore. Draco just decided to stop. Stop everything to do with Harry. He needed to distance himself from that boy. He would do it all for one thing, one thing that had been on his mind since his third run in with Harry in a deserted corridor

_Flashback_

_Harry was trying to get away from Ron and Hermione. They were once again arguing about some stupid piece of homework that Ron hadn't done and now was due in so he wanted to copy Hermione's etc. He told them he had left some work in the library with he needed to run and get and got out easy. He was walking idly not really noticing where he was going but trusted his feet to not take him too far astray he wouldn't be able to find his way back. He stopped by a window. Moonlight was streaming through it. It lit his figure with its unearthly light. Draco, unfortunately for him, was just walking up to that corridor and caught sight of the angelic looking Harry. A few seconds later, Harry noticed him._

"_You know that is the first time you have looked at me since that night" he said coldly but somehow the hurt still slipped in._

"_I am sorry" said Harry cringing. He really did not want to be here right now._

"_Oh no" sneered Draco "Potty feels sorry for me, as if I need your pity you stupid prat. I was just curious as to why you were ignoring me. What is it Potter am I not good enough for you anymore?"_

"_Stop it Malfoy" sighed Harry "this is getting old."_

"_Just answer the question" said Draco "then I'll leave and not bother The Chosen One ever again."_

"_Jeez Malfoy" said Harry exasperated "why do you want to know so badly? What, are you in love with me or something?"_

_Harry laughed openly but stopped when Draco didn't reply._

"_Whatever" Harry muttered "see you around Malfoy."_

_He sprinted. There was just no way, no possible way…but in his heart sprouted hope. What if Draco did love him?_

_End Flashback_

Draco loved Harry. There was no escaping it. He was hooked. He would leave Harry alone because he loved him. Harry obviously didn't feel the same way so he would just stay out of his life. He had decided to skip breakfast or he surely would have broken his resolve in the first 10 seconds because of that stupid red-head. Not Ginny, she and Harry were long over. It was Ron. It was so obvious he liked Harry but had just never told him. He flirted with him every second of everyday. Draco didn't think he could stop himself from crucioing that little turd if he even saw him looking at HIS Harry. Well, his in his mind. He headed to the astronomy tower. He needed to calm don before class. He was good at acting and as long as he and Harry were ignoring each other, nothing could happen. The tower was deserted which he was thankful for. There was however a few strange objects on the floor. Draco recognized them as water balloons, a product from those ingeniously deranged red headed twins. They didn't contain the usual water inside but funny potions each colour a different potion. Draco picked one up and dropped it over the side. He heard a yell and started. He didn't expect anyone to be outside that early and Hagrid was closer to the other end of the grounds, Draco could see him. He was still thinking about who it could be when a voice yelled up at him.

"oy!" it said " who did that?!"

It was Ron. Draco didn't have time to think before the words were out of his mouth.

"It's Harry"

"Harry?"

"Yeah Ron, it's me"

Draco was astounded how much he did sound like Harry.

"Oh. Why did you do that mate?"

"Well, I have been meaning to tell you this for a while but I can't say it to you face. It's too embarrassing. This way is better because you can't see me but you can still hear me"

Silence

"Oh. Well what is it."

"I like you"

Silence (Draco really just suppressing giggles)

"really?"

It sounded hopeful

"Yes, that balloon was full of my love. I call it a love balloon."

It sounded stupid even to Draco.

"Wow umm…, I like you too! "

"I actually have more can I…?"

"Of course"

Draco could not believe his ears but his hands moved automatically. He dropped balloon after balloon and Ron started crying "more, MORE". It was the funniest thing ever. That guy really was an idiot. Love balloons?! Who was thick enough to believe that? Obviously the Weasel didn't have smarts but who knew it was THIS bad? Unfortunately for Draco he ran out of balloons really fast. It had been so funny.

"I am coming up to meet you now my love" cried Ron.

"No, I'll er meet you in Gryffindor tower." Draco said panicking.

"Anything you say _lover_" and he skipped away.

Draco turned around laughing. Suddenly he caught sight of Harry standing at the door. He froze. Then the last thing he ever expected to hear came out of Harry's mouth.

"You like _RON!_"


	4. Ginny Likes Games

Ginny paced the common room impatiently. This was ridiculous. No only had her idiot brother come between them but now Harry wouldn't even speak to Draco. If only Ron told Harry what really happened, but none of that matters anymore. Ron confessed to Harry a while back and they are still good friends but Harry still thinks that Draco liked Ron. Ginny was just wondering how stupid boys could be, especially gay boys, when it hit her like a speeding train. She was the only one who could do something about this. But the question was what….

Harry sat quietly in the library. He was finishing a report for Professor Flitwick when he fell asleep. Draco, who had been watching him the whole time, moved closer. He gazed forlornly at the adorable face before him. He sighed as he sat down next to the golden angel. Upset wouldn't even cover how he felt about Harry avoiding him. It was just plain torture to watch him everyday and know that that was all he would ever be able to do. How his cute, messy hair could fall so perfectly into his gorgeous almond eyes like that still baffled him. How his laugh could still his beating heart every time and yet be so familiar was as much of a mystery. So he was in love. He knew that. He also knew that his boy wonder wouldn't even give him the time of day. Draco glanced around hurriedly then placed a small kiss on the smaller boys' forehead. Harry sighed contently in his sleep but Draco wasn't there to hear it. He had moved away quickly before anyone had noticed him there.

Harry was having such a nice dream. He dreamed that Draco had come and confessed his love to him and then swept him away to a quite place on he grounds. They had talked for a bit and then Draco had given him a kiss on his forehead which had sent Goosebumps all down him body. He had just been about to give Harry one on the lips when Hermione had shaken Harry awake. He had a serious time forgiving her for that but when she had finally calmed him down; she told him Ginny was looking for him. He packed up and headed back to the common room. When he got there, he spotted her sitting in one of the good armchairs by the fire.

"Hey Ginny," he greeted "you wanted to see me?"

"Oh hey Harry" she smiled innocently "I just wanted to tell you that a couple of people are getting together for some drinks tonight if you want to come. Please come, you've been looking really down lately."

Harry agreed eventually. Ginny celebrated her success in her head as she smiled at Harry. Time to put phase two into action.

Harry woke up the next morning with a pink fluffy scarf tying his arms to the railing of the spiral staircase and a massive hangover. As he walked upstairs (having woken Ron up to untie him because he had been sleeping at Harry's feet) he felt something nagging at him but ignored it for the moment. He was having a shower when it hit him like a flying house elf in a patterned tea cozy. Oh today he thought was going to be damn interesting.

Draco played idly with his food. His shining star hadn't come down for breakfast and so, in his head, it was a wasted meal. He walked sulkily out of the Great Hall and came face to face with a heavenly divine treat just for him. Harry Potter. In a skirt.

Draco Malfoy stood their in complete shock. If this was a cartoon his eyes would have been popping out of his head. The Harry Potter. The Fucking Gorgeous Harry Potter. In a skirt. This was almost too much for Draco to take in. Harry was standing shyly in front of Draco, completely regretting agreeing to do this. Damn that Ginny and her stupid Truth or Dare game. Damn his stupid pride. Damn it all! He was blushing furiously and tugging at the hem of the extremely short black skirt Ginny insisted he wear. His top was a simple green, silk blouse of Hermione's. Unfortunately for Harry, he had abnormally small feet for a guy and was the same size as Lavender Brown who had lent him some black ballet looking shoes. They had insisted on hear removal charms too. He felt really stupid but he had agreed to do this. He took a deep breath and slowly descended the staircase but his knees were shaking so badly, he tripped. He stumbled right into Draco's waiting arms and was immediately engulfed in them. Harry was moments from being completely swept away when his mind ground back into action. He pushed Draco away roughly but Draco wouldn't let go. No way was he letting Harry get away from him again. To Draco Harry looked nothing short of the most amazing sight ever to have blessed the earth. His soft, angelic hair was framing his god-like face. His eyes were deep and bewitching as always, and his lips were enchantingly full. His blush heightened all of the aspects and made him look so adorable, it should be illegal to be that breath-taking. His skin was so soft and his legs looked so long in that skirt. He looked so vulnerable and Draco was one to take advantage of the situation.

"Get away from me" Harry said "This was all just a dare of Ginny's and I couldn't let my pride go so I agreed to do it."

"God bless her!" exclaimed Draco.

Harry was a bit taken aback; he thought Draco might make fun of him or something.

"Harry you look delectable" said Draco mock drooling.

At that, Harry blushed harder while trying to tell little Harry to stay down. He was most certainly not turned on by Draco. Never ever. Okay so maybe a little. Okay so A LOT but how could you not be. He was a blond hunk with a great body and even greater looks.

"Don't let Ron catch you saying that" he snapped.

"Huh, why would I care what Weasel thinks?"

"Oh don't play dumb! It's insulting."

"I am not playing dumb; seriously what are you on about?"

"I know you like him!"

"You're barking."

"I heard you, that day on the tower."

"I was messing with him, he though I was you."

"Yeah sure."

"No honestly, I couldn't take anymore of him drooling over you. It was sickening!"

"Really?"

"Ewww, I can't believe you though I liked him!"

"Wait, _you_ were sick of _him_ drooling over _me_? Why?"

Harry prodded him jokingly but Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and leaned in close to his ear.

"What if I said I was jealous?"

Harry gasped as Draco's cool breath hit his face and had to put his arms around Draco's neck to support him after this pronouncement. He looked into Draco's stormy grey eyes but quickly shifted his gaze, embarrassed. He felt like such a jerk. Draco honestly liked him and he had been avoiding him all this time. But Draco wouldn't let him feel guilty, now Harry was his, he would never let anything hurt him anymore. He caught his lips full on and kissed him hard. Harry felt like he was in paradise, drowning in this bliss could make him forget anything. This was the most amazing, stupendous, breath-taking kiss he had ever had. He melted willingly into Draco's arms.

In the common room upstairs, Ginny was victory dancing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so late! Please tell me any suggestions for this or any other story or even a completely new story. Critisism is welcome!


End file.
